1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile signal converter for mutually converting to each other a facsimile signal of one-way scanning and a facsimile signal of two-way scanning for each scanning line.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Mainly, scanning in conventional facsimile apparatus is a one-way scanning. Recently, a facsimile apparatus characterized by a two-way scanning has been developed as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,957. Then, for the communication between the one-way scanner and the two-way scanner, signal conversion is needed for each scanning line. However, no satisfactory device for such signal conversion has been proposed yet.